


As Always

by KingSirenita



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Blood, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Other, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Torture, angels have genital options, i'm probably not going to have a rape but I'm being extra cautious to avoid traumatizing any readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSirenita/pseuds/KingSirenita
Summary: Aziraphale wants to get back into Heaven's good graces. As Heaven is a fucked up place, he figures that enslaving a demon would be a good way to get there. He asks his boyfriend Crowley to be his slave and pet, except publicly now to impress the other angels. They both get a little bit too into their roles. They love each other so so much, and that is never threatened. After 6,000 years of trauma, though, ethereal and occult people can get a bit weird.





	1. Desperate Little Thing

Aziraphale sighed audibly as he stared into his glass of red wine, moving it this way and that to observe the ripples on the surface. He and Crowley were sitting in his bookshop, Aziraphale on the couch and Crowley on the floor beside him, drunk but not too drunk. Crowley (as always) watched him, his head on Aziraphale’s lap, his arms wrapped around the beige pants, his left foot tucked under his right knee, his right leg splayed out away from the couch. Aziraphale’s heart beat heavily against his ribs. He was nervous, and he felt himself being dramatically pensive. Though it shamed him a bit to be so manipulative, he knew it was the best way to get Crowley’s attention without having to go through the mortification of starting an emotional conversation. As always, Crowley was there, ready and eager to take the burden off of him and drag it along himself. 

“Hey, you alright? You look . . . wonderful. Miraculous.” His flippant tone cut the tension enough that Aziraphale lifted his face and gave Crowley a small but genuine smile. “And a bit . . . a bit tetchy. Or what – I mean you look uncomfortable in,” he waved his hands around, “some way. What’s wrong, angel?”

Aziraphale sighed again and considered pretending to be fine for another round or two of conversation but decided not to push it. He looked over at Crowley and furrowed his brow.

“I miss Heaven.” He watched Crowley’s face freeze as he tried to control his expression. “I mean – I don’t want to go back! I don’t miss the others or, I mean, particularly Michael. And Gabriel. I could do without them. But I miss feeling like I had a . . . a gang.”

Crowley experienced several emotions at once. His chest felt like it was expanding to explode with the uncontainable breadth of Aziraphale’s cuteness. Cold prickled his skin with the painful (always so painful) realization that his angel was hurting. Warmth passed along the muscles of his arms and stomach with the knowledge that Aziraphale was being vulnerable with him. And something like rejection hit him in the chest at the thought that he wasn’t enough for Aziraphale to belong to. He looked down to where his wineglass sat, several inches from his groin, gathering himself before he responded.

“I don’t remember you having any gangster days. I wish you would have let me in on it. I’ll bet you would look simply divine in pinstripes.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows pulled in, showing annoyance. This might have worried Crowley if not for the undeniable tension around his lips, betraying his amusement. Crowley stared at them just a moment too long and thought about kissing them. But he knew he wouldn’t dare kiss his angel at a moment like this. Crowley’s stomach clenched at the thought of Aziraphale pushing him away, rejecting him, upset by his touch. To distract from the panic threatening to move in from the edges of his consciousness and overwhelm him, he spoke again, accidentally cutting off Aziraphale’s response.

“Really Cr –“

“Angel what can I do?” He slid his hand up Aziraphale’s shin and over his knee here he stopped to rest it on his thigh. His eyes were uncovered, as they always were when the two were alone. Aziraphale smiled at him the way he always did when Crowley did something right, and Crowley’s chest felt full of fluttering light. He did not smile back. He simply stared at the angel and wondered at how lucky he was to be the one who got that smile.

“Oh, darling Crowley. You are so devoted, and always more than willing to do what I ask of you.” At this point, Aziraphale’s smile faltered, interrupting the warmth Crowley felt all over his body because of the praise. “Unfortunately, I must now ask you to do something that you will not like to do. And before you say anything,” he said, holding up a finger to silence the vow coming out of Crowley’s mouth, “you should feel no pressure. If you say no, I will simply do my best to think of another way.”

“I’m sure you already have, angel. Please, just tell me what it is. We’ll deal with how I feel about it afterward.”

Aziraphale looked over his face, looking at every detail he could see. He took in the open, trusting, somewhat challenging expression on his demon’s face. He grabbed the long fingers from his thigh and smiled when Crowley squeezed his hand. His expression was soft, serene, and certain when he finally said it.

“I want to own you.”

There was a long pause and when Crowley finally found his words, he had to clear the roughness from his voice twice before he could say them.

“Don’t you already, angel? I mean . . . we both know it.”

Aziraphale set his still half full wine glass down on the side table to his left and pushed all of his fingers into Crowley’s lazily spiked hair. He tugged it just slightly, taking control of Crowley’s head.  
“Yes, of course my dear.” His voice was low and breathy. “I love you, and you love me, and you are mine entirely. You would do anything to please me, and I love having you do things for me.”  
It was oddly erotic to have their dynamic so clearly described. Crowley ran his free hand up and down his right thigh, trying to dry the sweat and distract himself from the aching of his lust straining against his tight pants. He nodded a bit shakily, not looking away from Aziraphale’s now slightly flushed face.

“But, darling boy, I want to own you more . . . publicly. I mean, I want to put you in a box, or on a leash, and show Heaven what I’ve caught. Of course, I wouldn’t let them see you in any sort of a . . . compromising position. That’s all for me, obviously. But I want them to know I own you. It would make me seem very powerful indeed. Of course, the decision is entirely yours. But –“ and here Aziraphale knew he was playing dirty, but their game had always been one of clear but unacknowledged manipulation and Crowley liked that he put in the effort to do it, to get him to do things for his angel that would have been easy for him to do on his own, just as a sign of their mutual affection, so when Aziraphale slid Crowley’s hand up to his own hard cock straining against his pants, he felt only the smallest tinge of guilt. “- I do so love you on your knees for me, my pretty little demon. My little pet.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and he rubbed Aziraphale’s cock, exhilarated (as always) by the fact that the only spot of perfection in all of Creation desired him. It was such a head rush it almost overpowered the fear he felt. He already knew that he would do what his angel wanted. It was posed to him like a request, but there was no request Aziraphale could give that he would deny. 

“If you own me like that, I’m a debased thing. How can we be sure Hell won’t try to steal me back, pass me around for their own? Or another angel, I supp – Aziraphale?”

The angel’s eyes glowed white and his wings became ethereally visible.

“No one will ever touch you save for me, Crowley. If anyone tried, I would obliterate them completely.” The sound felt too big for Crowley’s ear canal. The room was warm with Aziraphale’s rage. Crowley basked in it. It was the best possible feeling, watching Aziraphale be possessive of him. He ran both of his hands up and down the angel’s thighs in an instinctive attempt to soothe for a moment, before his hand was grabbed by a suddenly no longer glowing Aziraphale.

“Darling, I didn’t tell you to stop,” he said, placing the demon’s hand back on his crotch. The anger had not entirely relieved him of his erection. Crowley whimpered and rubbed, his own hips bucking just a bit. His own erection had only gotten harder as he enjoyed his angel’s wrath.

Aziraphale tutted softly. “You’re a sight, aren’t you? So filled with lust you can’t sit still, and I haven’t even touched you. You’re a desperate little thing. Take it out, would you dear? I would love to watch you suck it for a moment.”

Crowley made a sound that was almost a groan as he freed Aziraphale’s cock from his pants and moved onto his knees. As he moved, his clothes disappeared. He looked up into beautiful blue eyes and took his angel’s cock into his mouth. Aziraphale grabbed his hair and forced his cock down Crowley’s throat, his hips jerking forward of their own accord. Crowley gagged almost violently and Aziraphale smiled down at him. “Good boy, Crowley. You look so pretty with your eyes blown entirely gold, overflowing with tears, looking up at me with such desperation. You feel so lovely, you give me such pleasure. I feel better when I’m inside you than I ever have before.”

Crowley whimpered some more, the praise going straight to his cock. He wanted to pull it out of the uncomfortably tight confines of his jeans, but he knew better than to do something he wasn’t told to do. He gagged again when Aziraphale began fucking his throat in earnest, pulling out until just the head was in his mouth and then shoving all the way down, burying Crowley’s nose in his white-blonde pubes. He could have miracled the gag reflex away, but Aziraphale enjoyed it. He enjoyed it too, working and suffering for his angel to feel good, but his own experience was hardly the point. Suddenly, Crowley’s clothes were gone. He dug his nails into the newly exposed flesh of his thigh in an attempt to control his gag reflex. It occurred to him that he had not yet told Aziraphale that he consented to being owned and wondered if he would have to. Part of him hoped he wouldn’t. He wanted Aziraphale to simply take him. They both knew the answer was, as it always was, yes.

“Sweet boy. Beautiful boy. You’re mine, and you’re such a good pet. You do everything I ask. And you make me feel so good. Stand up now, dear.”

Crowley pulled off of Aziraphale’s cock and licked some of the excess saliva off of it before he stood. As always, the contrast between the angel being fully clothed and himself being fully nude made him feel vulnerable. This feeling was intensified by the blue eyes looking him up and down appraisingly. When Aziraphale finally reached a hand out to him, he shuddered involuntarily, rushed with relief. The hand landed on his belly and slid downward, covering his effort momentarily. When the hand reached his upper thighs, Crowley’s effort had changed. Where he had been almost painfully hard a moment ago, he was now sloppily wet. He blushed, feeling a bit of shame at being changed so intimately without so much as a warning. The shame, as it always did, deepened his desire.

“Good boy. Straddle me.”

Crowley obeyed immediately, placing a knee on either side of the plush thighs and sinking down to just above the hard cock. He wanted so badly to sink down all the way onto it, but he would not make the mistake of doing more than he was told.

Aziraphale waited just long enough to make him doubt his choice. He grabbed the demon by his hair and pulled him in close. “Good boy. So good for me, aren’t you, little pet?” he breathed into Crowley’s ear. When he felt the red-head shudder against his other hand, he grabbed both bony hips and pulled down as he pushed his own hips up, pushing all the way into the tight, wet heat in one slick thrust. Crowley wrapped his arms around the blond head and keened, unable to stop himself from grinding against his angel before stilling.

“Naughty boy. You know better than to move when I haven’t told you to. Do I own you, or do I not?”

Crowley’s breath stilled. Aziraphale ran his hands up his demon’s body until they rested on either side of the prominent ribcage and used his new leverage point to pull their chests apart by a few inches so they could see each other’s eyes. Crowley’s hands fell limply into their lap. He nodded and then cleared his throat.

“Yes, angel. Aziraphale. You own me. I belong to you. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. Please just . . . let me be yours and no one else’s. Let me make you feel good in any way I can. Forever. Please, let me be good for you.”

Aziraphale grinned at him, beatific. Divine. Perfect. Crowley felt so full of warmth and light that his vulnerability didn’t even bother him.

“Oh, yes darling. Of course. I would love to make you mine.” He lay back against the cushions of the couch and almost glowed. His hands moved back down to the bony hips and guided Crowley to lift himself up and push back down. Crowley clenched his hands into fists, momentarily unable to take even the necessary initiative to reach out and touch his angel. Feeling the slide of the thick cock moving deep inside him was overwhelming, as was the knowledge that he belonged entirely to Aziraphale. His eyes stung and his throat burned.

“Thank you Aziraphale,” he said quietly, his voice breaking. The angel reached up and cupped his cheek for a moment, and then ran his thumb over Crowley’s lips. He pushed his thumb into the wet heat of the demon’s mouth. As Crowley sucked the thumb in his mouth, he began to get his hips into a rhythm. His thighs burned with the effort of holding him up, and he focused on that pain to distract from the overflowing emotion. He moved his hips in a vertical circle, making sure to rub his slit against the bottom of Aziraphale’s thick stomach on the way down each time. Aziraphale spread his legs slightly, relaxing into the feeling of his demon taking him again and again.

“Thank you so much for allowing me to sense your love for me, darling. It envelops me completely. You are so good for me, Crowley. It’s like you were created for me, created just perfectly to please me. Down to the last detail of you, you are exactly what makes me feel best.”

Crowley groaned, his voice rough against his own ears. The praise made his pussy clench over and over. He dropped himself onto Aziraphale’s cock harder now, aiming so the angel hit his g-spot every time. His head dropped back and his back arched as he got close to orgasm, but Aziraphale grabbed him by the throat with both hands and yanked him forward.

“Stop,” he hissed, and Crowley stilled immediately. His skin felt cold, even though he had been sweating just a moment before.

“Angel, I –“

“Hush, demon. You chose to take what wasn’t yours. Did you believe you had permission?” His thumbs pressed into Crowley’s jaw, making the skin pink and white.

“I didn’t come.”

“But you would have, if I hadn’t stopped you. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. You feel so good inside me, I got lost in it.”

Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

“I’ll have to punish you, of course.”

“Please, Aziraphale, just let me finish you off first. Please, just come in me. Give me your come and throw me aside. I just want you to use me. I want to be of use to you.”

Desperate yellow eyes remained locked with impassive blue ones for a long moment before thick hands lifted Crowley up and placed him on the couch.

“I’m sorry dear, but you simply cannot take such liberties for yourself. I won’t use a toy if it tries to use me back.”

Crowley nodded and pushed his nails into the palms of his hands, this time trying to keep the tears in. He felt stupid, getting all worked up over a kinky little punishment. He watched Aziraphale tuck his still hard, still visibly wet cock into his slacks.

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

“I love you too, dear. Now let’s get to bed. I would help you dress, but . . . you know.”

Crowley nodded and stood up shakily. He snapped his fingers and his satin pajama pants were on him. He followed Aziraphale to the stairs that led to the loft, trying to get sleepy so he wouldn’t have to experience too much of the night ahead, where he would be lying next to Aziraphale but not allowed to touch him. He knew this was just a sexy reminder of the power dynamic they both loved. He knew he could tell Aziraphale at any moment that he wasn’t comfortable with the punishment, and it would be over immediately. He also knew he had disappointed his angel. Aziraphale felt good when Crowley obeyed him, and tonight he had disobeyed. As always, Crowley hated himself for not being what his angel deserved.


	2. Anywhere With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beings get ready and do some sex stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot figure out how to indent these paragraphs. I tried so many things. I'm so sorry guys. Anyway, I'm almost done with the third chapter so it should be up in a day or two.

Crowley couldn’t stand still with the nervous energy balled up in his chest. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, but became annoyed when it covered his belt and made a lump. He pulled it back up in the front, just enough to show off his coiled-snake belt buckle. Aziraphale, who had been grabbing something from his little office on the first floor of the shop, ascended the stairs with a great, matching ball of nervous energy in his own chest. When he got to their little bedroom, he stood under the door frame for a moment, just looking at his fidgeting demon standing by the foot of their bed. He walked to him, twisting a black leather collar around his hands. Crowley watched him approach with a small smile. Aziraphale looked him up and down appraisingly.  
  


“You’ll have to take off those shoes, of course. Or, I guess, you’ll have to miracle your feet into a more. . . foot-like appearance.”  
  
Crowley’s eyebrows went up a bit and he looked at Aziraphale over his sunglasses. “Why is that, angel? I’ll already have this -” he gestured at the collar, “-isn’t it a bit, oh I don’t know, overdone to have me barefoot, as well?”  
  
Aziraphale pursed his lips, showing some displeasure. He slid the collar around on Crowley’s neck so that its clasp rested irritatingly on his adam’s apple. It felt restrictive, so he reached up to adjust it to a more comfortable position, but his hand was slapped away. The collar tightened slightly under Aziraphale’s imperious gaze, the same one he had used when he saw Crowley in France those centuries ago. Crowley sighed theatrically, rolling his eyes and looking off into the corner, casually exasperated.  
  
“Really, my dear, I wish you would be still. And stop complaining. You know how I hate to punish you.”  
  
At that, Crowley’s eyebrows shot up and together, revealing his disbelief. “Oh - oh - r-r- yeah, right, yeah, it shows. The way you so strenuously avoid doing it. By the by, my collar is a bit tight, angel.”  
  
Aziraphale’s lips were pursed, his eyebrows high, and his head tipped back so he could give off the impression of looking down his nose, despite Crowley’s height advantage.  
“Your sarcasm does not go unnoticed, pet.”  
  
“I’m sure it doesn’t. If you need to punish me again, angel, I have some suggestions.” He closed the gap between their bodies, hip first, shoulder second, and chest last with a sultry sort of standing slither. He began to slowly unbutton Aziraphale’s coat. Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed lightly and he furtively glanced down at the V of chest left exposed by Crowley’s tight black shirt, then at the bony hand sliding up his beige coat, and finally at the golden eyes looking at him so smugly he forgot for a moment who was in control.  
  
“Really, dear. . .” he muttered, looking away again from those arresting eyes. “What um, well. Maybe I’ll consider your - your suggestions. If they’re any good.”  
  
Crowley smirked and Aziraphale had to take a shaky sigh to send oxygen back to his now blood-deprived brain.  
  
“I do love it when you get pushy with me, angel. And I love being used by you, of course. I suppose I should say - it really would be an awful punishment, neigh unbearable even, if you were to take your pleasure from me and really made it hurt. And didn’t let me cum until I really earned it.”  
  
“But darling, what if you never earned it? What if you never earned it again?” And just like that, all the cocky swagger melted off of Crowley, leaving him wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Aziraphale grinned disarmingly, making Crowley’s heart feel so filled with sunlight it almost burned. He felt vulnerable and very aware that the power dynamic had switched back.  
  
“Oh but angel, you know I would do anything to earn it. I would do anything to please you, darling.”  
  
Aziraphale patted Crowley’s chest and smiled at him with so much love it seemed to overfill the room. It made Crowley feel light-headed and unable to breathe effectively.  
  
“I know you would, dear. I love that about you. But, unfortunately, you must be punished for your backtalk, as you well know. Off with this,” he said, tapping Crowley’s shirt.  
  
“Wait, off? You mean. . . for now, or-?”  
  
“No. And for that, you’ll have to remove the rest, as well. I’ll give you something to wear. Assuming you don’t backtalk me further.”  
  
Crowley let his hands drop back to his sides and ran his funders anxiously up and down the grain of the black denim his pants. “But, angel . . . you said you didn’t want any of them, y’know, seeing me.”  
  
“Oh don’t look so hurt. Of course I won’t. After all, you belong to me.” He placed his hand on Crowley’s cheek and softly pet him with his thumb. “I would find a way to hide your beautiful form from unworthy eyes if I chose to bring you there nude. But make no mistake, pet. I will make you as vulnerable as I wish.”  
  
The hairs on Crowley’s arms stood up, but he didn’t rub them down. He didn’t want to reveal the effect those words had on him. Instead, he focused on unbuckling his belt and peeling his pants off. “Alright, I get it. No showing of individual personality, right? No tight black pants or snakeskin boots, right? So what will I be wearing? A celestial white shift?”  
  
Aziraphale scoffed and held up a newly miracled black shift, reminiscent of the one he had worn when they met on the wall of Eden. “You shall be wearing this. It just seems . . . appropriate.”  
  
Crowley moved to grab the shift, but Aziraphale held it away from him. “I’ll be dressing you, pet. I would have undressed you, too, if it weren’t such a production to get you out of those sausage casings you call pants. I’m your master now, Crowley. I’ll be taking care of you. You want that, don’t you? You want your angel to take care of you? To make your decisions for you? To put you together and take you apart exactly as I want you?” As he spoke, he pulled the shift down over Crowley’s head and pulled his thin arms through the arm holes.  
  
Crowley swallowed hard, trying to ease the stinging tightness. He nodded, then thought better of it. “Yes, angel. I want that so much. I can’t stand it sometimes.” He realized he was shaking his head and stopped. “That you love me like that. Enough to, you know. Do things for me. I would do anything for you and it still won’t make me worthy.”  
  
Aziraphale’s eyebrows pulled together in obvious worry. “I don’t like that. We’ll have to change it. I’ll make you love yourself. But for now, we have places to be. If you don’t mind, my dear -”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
Aziraphale smiled beatifically. “Oh, thank you, darling. Now sit down, if you please.” Crowley sat down on the foot of the bed at once and waited for whatever was going to come next. Aziraphale stood over him, smiling as his eyes moved up and down Crowley’s body, before he turned and sat beside him. He petted up and down Crowley’s thigh as he spoke.  
  
“Darling, I want you with a cock for now. Please make one for me. I think I’d like you to take charge for a moment, if you would, dear.”  
  
Crowley smirked and channeled all his swagger into the way he turned and crawled over Aziraphale, using his proximity to push the angel back onto the bed. He ran his hand down the ample chest to the plush thighs between his legs, miracling the clothing away as he touched it. Once they were all gone, he ran his hand up to the juncture between Aziraphale’s legs, curious about what he would find there.  
  
“I’m noticing a theme, Aziraphale.”  
  
“It’s been months since I - oh I see. I suppose. But I have plans for later. Oh just do as you’re told.”  
  
“Oh, but angel, isn’t that your job for now? Spread your legs, darling.”  
  
Aziraphale blushed and spread his legs, bending his knees slightly. Crowley hooked his hands up into the soft places behind the angel’s knees and pushed his legs even higher up. He knelt on the floor and stared at Aziraphale’s wet pussy.  
  
“Beautiful, angel.” Aziraphale’s blush deepened.  
  
“Please, Crowley. I - I - it’s, it’s embarrassing.”  
  
Crowley grinned and leaned forward slowly, savoring the feeling of momentary power. He licked softly at Aziraphale’s clit, prompting him to twitch his legs and arch his back for a moment, gasping sharply. Crowley didn’t have the patience to continue teasing, so he latched on and began sucking and licking the bundle of nerves. He lifted his hand from the bed and pushed one and then two fingers into the wet, relaxed hole and immediately moved to rub up against his g-spot. It took only a minute to bring Aziraphale to orgasm. As soon as he did, the angel slid both his hands into the deep red hair and weakly began to push.  
  
“Darling, darling, please - it’s too much, it’s too good, please -”  
  
Crowley smirked against the clit but did not release it. He eased up his pressure but not his tempo. Soon Aziraphale was writhing, his back arched high off the bed and his legs shaking with his second orgasm. He pulled sharply on Crowley’s hair.  
  
“Please, my love, please, I need you, I need to feel you inside me darling, please -”  
  
Although he had planned to make Aziraphale cum at least once more before fucking him, he did not have the willpower to deny his angel’s begging. The fact that this angel he had loved for millenia was begging for him made him lightheaded. He climbed up, hurriedly this time, miracling his shift away with barely a thought. He stopped when he was propped on his elbows over Aziraphale and rubbed his painfully hard cock up and down over the wet lips of his angel’s pussy. He savored the feeling of hands running almost desperately over his back, of their legs pressed together, of their chests coming together and apart with their breaths. He stared at beautiful blue eyes and pushed the head of his cock up against the slick hole and then went still. He watched Aziraphale’s face scrunch up with impatience but still didn’t move.  
  
“Crowley, please.”  
  
“Crowley please, what, darling?”  
  
“Crowley please, f-fuck me.”  
  
He pushed in slowly, shuddering as he bottomed out. He had to stop for a moment and focus on his shaking muscles so he wouldn’t cum right then. Impatiently, Aziraphale began rocking his hips, chasing friction, but Crowley pushed his hips into him, trapping him against the mattress.  
  
“Be a good boy, now, Aziraphale. Wait for what I give you.”  
  
“No, I’ve already been good, thank you. Give me another please.” This time, his “please” sounded imperious, not desperate. Crowley knew when he could disobey his angel and still please him and when he needed to do as he was told. He pulled back and slammed his hips against Aziraphale’s, setting up a brutal pace. Aziraphale keened and moaned breathily, arching his back and rocking his hips. Crowley ran his hand down the ample body and stopped just under Aziraphale’s belly button, pressing down for better access to his g-spot. Aziraphale made a short, high pitched sound and his pussy tightened as his hands pulled up at the bedspread. Feeling his orgasm around his cock, Crowley relaxed a bit and let his thrusts become more and more sporadic, but Aziraphale shook his head just a bit.  
  
“Not yet, dear boy. I would like another.”  
  
“Crowley nodded and closed his eyes tightly. He had much more control over his body’s natural impulses than a human would, but this was hard. He had been so painfully aroused when they began, and Aziraphale’s breathy sounds alone could probably make him cum. He had been inside his angel for only a couple of minutes now, but the effect his soft body had was profound. It took all the willpower he had to bring himself back far enough from the brink of orgasm to begin thrusting into the wet pussy again, and even then he had to go slowly.  
  
“Faster, darling. Rough me up a bit.”  
  
Crowley’s eyes rolled into his head for a moment at the gravelly sound of Aziraphale’s voice and he grabbed his throat, channelling some small bit of his overwhelming love momentarily into aggression. He stared into blue eyes, watching them redden and roll back.  
  
“Look at me. Look. At. Me.”  
  
Aziraphale’s eyes snapped back to his, widening at the tone of his voice. He tensed all over and stopped rocking his hips.  
  
“Oh, no, no, I wasn’t angry with you, angel. I just wanted to see your - your eyes are so beautiful, darling, I didn’t want to - to - I -” Crowley was at a loss for words. He hated it when he made his angel tense up, all the memories of his Heavenly treatment showing on his face. Crowley had found himself being more and more careful with his emotional responses around Aziraphale since their last run-in with Heaven. He cradled Aziraphale’s face in his hands and kissed his lips reverently, and when the angel opened his mouth, he deepened the kiss eagerly. When they broke apart, they took a moment to enjoy the simple intimacy of proximity for a few moments.  
  
“Darling, don’t make me beg again,” Aziraphale said, smiling coyly.  
  
Crowley kissed him again, lightly, and started slow. His thrusts got faster and deeper until he could feel the head of his cock against the angel’s cervix with each one. He reached down between them, balancing on one forearm, and began to gently but quickly rub Aziraphale’s clit. Slid his cock as deep into his angel’s body as he could, again and again, biting his lip hard to fight back his orgasm. It became more and more difficult as Aziraphale writhed and wriggled beneath him, pushing on his chest as though overwhelmed and then pulling down and over his face. Crowley stopped rubbing his clit for just long enough to grab the pillow and throw it to the ground before continuing his ministrations. Aziraphale’s hands moved from place to place, ending up on the back of Crowley’s neck and prompting the demon to remember his earlier request. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hands and brought them up and together above his head, then wringed both wrists with one bony hand. With the other, he grasped the angel’s jaw and held his head in place, gripping it just a bit too tightly.  
  
“Do you like being dirty? Do you like falling prey to the temptations of a demon? Getting fucked and degraded by a fallen, debased thing?” he whispered.  
  
Aziraphale’s face blushed red and he shook his head as much as he was able. “Please, sir, just let me go. I won’t ever speak of this to anyone.”  
  
Crowley breathed out sharply and fucked into Aziraphale as hard as he could. “You’re so good for me, angel. Such a sweet little slut for me. Letting me use your celestial body for my pleasure. I know you like it. And you’re going to show me just how much, now. You’re going to cum for me now, little slut. You’re going to cum all over my cock.”  
  
Aziraphale’s eyelids fluttered closed and his mouth fell open as he rutted helplessly against Crowley’s cock. The demon stopped moving and let the angel fuck himself on him.  
  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale croaked, “make me cum now, darling, I want it now. Please.”  
  
Crowley released the angel’s jaw and returned to his clit as he sped up his thrusts. Aziraphale tensed up until he shuddered, all over his body. Crowley fucked him through his orgasm and then paused, knowing this time not to cum without permission. Aziraphale sighed deeply and patted Crowley’s shoulder twice, dismissing him. Crowley looked into his eyes beseechingly and he pulled him close for a hug. They lay there for a few moments, still entwined, and Crowley whined softly into the side of Aziraphale’s neck, moving his hips subtly.  
  
“No darling. Not now. I’m sorry, but I know you’ll be much more docile this way. Now, you may put it away. Away, dear.”  
  
Crowley whined again and blinked hard as tears rolled down his cheeks. He was just so overwhelmed, and his effort hurt with the denial. As his groin became smooth and featureless, he shuddered. It did not ease the pain nor the frustration. If anything, it made them worse because it gave them nowhere to manifest.  
  
Aziraphale rolled them so they were side by side and tapped him on the end of the nose, making him chuckle just a bit. The angel sat up and snapped his fingers, replacing his own clothes and recreating the shift. He sat up, holding it in his hands, and watched Crowley shift around uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
“Up, pet. We have somewhere to be.”  
  
Crowley moved himself somewhat awkwardly to the side of the bed and then stood. Aziraphale spread his knees apart and tapped them beckoningly. Crowley walked over to take his place between them.  
  
“Kneel.”  
  
Their eyes remained locked as he knelt down on one knee, then both. He closed his eyes as the shift went over them and left his arms to dangle at his sides so Aziraphale would have to lift them and pull them through the arm holes again.  
  
“Go and wait by the door.” As he did, Aziraphale stood and adjusted himself. He tried to pat the nervous energy out of his lapels. He was unsuccessful. When he looked over at his pretty demon, standing obediently beside the door and watching him with devotion clear on his face, he felt confidence that had been unknown to him for thousands of years. The additional fact that the demon was putting himself through pain and discomfort to please him brought warmth to his chest. He closed the gap between them and kissed Crowley many times all over his face and chest. Crowley giggled and pushed his fingers into his curly blonde hair. Aziraphale pulled back and looked into his golden eyes.  
  
“Darling boy, are you ready to walk into the lion’s den?”  
  
Crowley’s smile, if possible, widened. “I’ll walk anywhere with you, angel.”


	3. Property of Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Heaven and have a Hell of a time. Aziraphale is possessive, Crowley is subservient. The punishment is harsher this time around, and only getting worse. Also, these angels are too fabulous for refractory periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected but it is very long, so hopefully it is worth it. Feedback always appreciated! Thank you all for reading!!

“Aziraphale! Bring your new pet in. We’re all very curious about this.” Gabriel’s voice was as false as his smile, and Aziraphale felt panic expanding from his chest up into his throat at the possibility of losing control of this situation. He regretted bringing Crowley here. He smiled nervously, gripped his hands together, and walked quickly into the large, white room. Crowley followed, three steps behind. Aziraphale had provided him with black sandals so his feet wouldn’t burn too badly, and they squeaked slightly against the shiny floor. When Aziraphale stopped in front of The Four, he patted his thigh twice and Crowley knelt immediately at his side.  
  
“Very impressive. How did you get him to behave so obediently?” asked Michael.  
  
Uriel scoffed. “That’s his boyfriend. They’re obviously conspiring.”  
  
Gabriel nodded in exaggerated solemnity. “Uriel has a point. You two were rather . . . close, on Earth. How are we supposed to believe that you’ve taken him as a slave after being so involved with him before?”  
  
Aziraphale had a speech ready. He had run it past Crowley so that it wouldn’t catch him off guard and hurt him, but he still felt pulled in two directions as he began, “Well, yes, we did have something of a friendship during our respective assignments,” Uriel scoffed again here, but Aziraphale plowed on with only the slightest cringe, “but after the mess with the War, I realized that he wasn’t the ally I believed him to be. He had, rather, tempted me away from the Great Plan. This was quite hurtful, of course, but it led me to the realization that this wily demon could be used. He could be useful to our side. Of course, it wasn’t easy to wrangle him to this point, but now that we’re here, he has proven himself a more than worthy tool.” With that, he reached out and gently petted Crowley’s hair.  
  
Uriel stepped forward. “That’s a nice story, Aziraphale. But I have another story: you asked your boyfriend to help you get in good with Heaven by making you look like an effective enemy to the opposition. He put on a cheap dress and you brought him up here to pretend he’s your slave and then you go home and switch back to your usual roles.” Crowley let out a quick, strangled laugh at the implication that Aziraphale was the bottom and tried to cover it with a cough.  
  
“Prove it,” Sandalphon said, needlessly elongating his words.  
  
Aziraphale looked from one face to the other, somewhat frantically. He had been expecting this, but now that the time had come he felt completely unable to perform.  
  
“Start by teaching us your methods for subduing the demon,” urged Michael.  
  
“Right. Well. First, of course, I have to debase the creature. Trap him in his snake form and put him in a basket in my closet for days or even weeks at a time. By that time, he is so touch-starved, I can torture him and he thanks me with sincerity. I do not allow him a name, of course. He is ‘snake,’ or ‘pet,’ or ‘plaything.’ I make him do rather - degrading things to remind him that he is my property.” Crowley was grateful that he hadn’t been allowed to keep his effort, because if he had, he would have been struggling to hide his arousal.  
  
“Demonstrate,” Uriel said, one eyebrow up.  
  
Aziraphale nodded slightly, looking at the other three angelic faces. He wrung his hands together when he realized they all looked back at him with interest. He turned to look down at his demon, kneeling obediently on the floor with his hands clasped in his lap. Their eyes met and Aziraphale smiled very softly. “Open your mouth,” he said as sternly as he could. Crowley’s mouth fell open immediately. Aziraphale leaned down and just looked at his vulnerable and willing demon for a few seconds before he spat into the open mouth. Crowley had to fight the impulse to close his mouth and his hands jerked up of their own accord before he caught himself and shoved them back into his lap. Aziraphale tutted and grabbed Crowley’s jaw as roughly as his soft hand could muster.  
  
“I saw that. Naughty demon. You’ll have to be punished. You may swallow it now.” He released Crowley’s jaw crisply.  
  
Crowley quickly did as he was told, closing his eyes to make a show of his gratitude. “Thank you for giving me your spit, sir. It’s more than I deserve.”  
  
Turning to the others, Aziraphale gestured toward the kneeling demon. “This is another important point. I’ve instructed him to thank me for everything I do to him. And he knows better than to just say “thank you, sir.” He has to tell me exactly what he’s grateful for.” The other angels looked at him in varying levels of surprise and awe. Michael appeared especially thoughtful, and Sandalphon stared at Crowley in naked lust. Aziraphale clapped his hands together sharply to break his gaze, but used it as an introduction to his next sentence. “SO! What does everyone think?” As he spoke, his wings opened and he took a step forward. He settled his wing so that it hid Crowley from view.  
  
“I think we need to know how you punish him. Another demonstration,” said Michael, not looking away from Crowley’s face. Aziraphale couldn’t help but glare at her. She would always be his least favorite angel because of her direct involvement with the attempt on Crowley’s life.  
  
“After all, he did misbehave,” Sandalphon droned.  
  
“Yes. Quite. Well, it sort of depends on my mood. I could further degrade him. Or I could take a more corporal route.” Crowley suppressed a shudder. He was shamefully aroused at the thought of being hurt in front of others. He liked it when Aziraphale hurt him, and the added humiliation of being hurt while being watched was thrilling.  
  
“I’m thinking corporal. Is that the consensus?” asked Gabriel. When everyone else nodded, Aziraphale smiled nervously. He knew this would sell the arrangement more than anything. Uriel watched him with intense interest.  
  
“Right. I’ll begin by making a little addition to the collar.” With that, Aziraphale reluctantly made his wings disappear again and snapped and a Heretic’s Fork was suddenly connected to the collar. It was a two-headed fork angled so that it stabbed into the bottom of Crowley’s chin and his chest, both lightly enough not to hurt, although it forced his head back just a bit too far to be comfortable. If he relaxed his head down at all, the fork would stab him in the chin and push down into his chest. “Then, when I begin to hit him with this,” at that, Aziraphale brought out a knout, similar to a cat-o-nine-tails, but with barbed wire in each tail, “he will inflict additional damage to himself.” Crowley was frozen. He had never felt so helpless and vulnerable. The fear began to drown out the arousal and he tried to figure out how much longer this would take.  
  
“Impressive, Aziraphale. Let’s see it,” urged Uriel, a smirk on her face.  
  
Aziraphale smiled at her and turned back to Crowley. “Turn away and expose your back. Do not expose your chest, or I will hurt you more than you can bear. Then ask me politely.”  
  
Crowley turned away from Aziraphale, remaining on his knees, and used a minor miracle to open the back of his shift down to the curve at the bottom of his back. He held the shift to his chest with both hands so that it wouldn’t dip down in the front. Aziraphale’s possessiveness shone through his threat and Crowley felt like he was made of jelly, overwhelmed with love. He was almost tempted to let a nipple slip out to watch Aziraphale become that being of rage he had seen in the bookstore, but decided firmly against it. “Please, sir. Please hit me. I love any attention you’re willing to give me. Pain I experience because you choose to give it to me is better than any pleasure I could get anywhere else. Please hurt me.” Being forced to beg for his torture was so hot and so degrading that it almost made him look forward to the pain, but the wait, and being unable to see the blow before it came, made him more tense than he had ever been. Aziraphale smiled out at the other angels for a moment before bringing the knout down swiftly onto Crowley’s back.  
  
When the first blow landed, several things happened at once. He instinctively curled forward, the forks stabbing him hard enough to pierce through his skin. Blood trickled down his neck and chest and tears ran down his face. The pain was white. It was like a small piece of the Fall all over again. Boiling sulphur seemed to shoot out across his back, and he thought he could feel blood trickling down his skin. He made a loud, strangled sound and squeezed his eyes closed with the effort of shutting his throat.  
  
Aziraphale pursed his lips and hummed a musical, “Mm-mm-MM! We know better than to complain, don’t we?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir. May I have another blow, to remind me how to behave to please my master?”  
  
“Yes, you may.” With that, Aziraphale hit him again. This time, Crowley tensed, drawing more blood from his chin and chest, but did not curl inward or cry out. He sobbed softly, making sure not to let out any sound louder than that caused by his breath rushing out through his mouth. After a long enough pause to get control of himself, he said, “Thank you master. Your ministrations are more than I could ever earn.”  
  
Aziraphale paused, looking his demon up and down. Crowley’s willingness to suffer for him made him feel so light and full of love and he just wanted to go and comfort him. To kiss the bleeding wounds and hold him until he stopped crying. But he couldn’t. It made him sad. He turned back to the other angels.  
  
“As you can see, he is very obedient.”  
  
“Yes, Aziraphale. Very impressive,” said Uriel, grudgingly.  
  
“Very impressive,” repeated Sandalphon.  
  
“But what do you do with him at this point? Do you wash him? Do you reward him?” asked Michael.  
  
“Well. It depends on the severity of his transgression. In this case, I would normally wash him. Sometimes, I make him sleep in his own blood and sweat. He doesn’t like that at all. Rewards are, of course, very important. Without them, he would eventually rebel, I’m sure.”  
  
“It’s what they do.” Gabriel then turned to the others and laughed loudly at his own insipid joke.  
  
“Rather. However, he must earn his rewards.” Aziraphale was very aware of Crowley’s pain. He watched him from the corner of his eye, gently rocking himself forward and back where he huddled on the floor, shaking almost violently. Aziraphale snapped, closing up the back of Crowley’s shift. “Come here, pet,” he said, his voice coming out more gentle than he had hoped it would. Crowley crashed forward onto his hands and knees and hurriedly crawled over to Aziraphale’s feet. The floor burned his skin worse than any church had, but this was the least of his pains. He sat on his heels and looked up, revealing his fully gold, tear flooded eyes. Aziraphale smiled at him so gently, he was afraid it would blow their cover until he grabbed a handful of red hair and yanked his head back.  
  
“You made yourself bleed almost as much as I did.” Gabriel and Sandalphon laughed at that. “As pretty as this little necklace looks on you, I’m finished with it.” He snapped his fingers and the forks disappeared from the collar. “Do you want to earn some kindness from me?”  
  
“Yes, sir. I’ll do anything for it. Please, sir.” His voice wavered and he whispered, “I need it. Please.” His voice was shaky. It caused a strange mixture of emotions in Aziraphale, and he was ashamed to realize that one of them was arousal.  
  
“What exactly will you do for it? What do you think you can do to earn a reward from me?”  
  
“Nothing,” Crowley breathed out reverently. “But I offer you my pain. My complete and utter subjugation. You are master of every piece of me. I could offer to give you everything I am, but it is not mine to give, because you already own me in my entirety. I would promise to be your creature forever, but I would never be presumptuous enough to claim any piece of your eternity. Please, please allow me to give you something.” He miracled a ring and held it up. It was entirely plain silver, except for the two short, sharp spikes on one side. “Please give me the kindness of accepting this lowly gift from me. I cannot earn it, but I will try every second you allow me to serve you. Please, put it on and hit my face as hard as you’re willing to. If you will, I want you to mark me as your object.”  
  
Aziraphale cleared the tightness from his throat. It was becoming increasingly hard to play the part. He took the ring and Crowley dropped his hands back into his lap, never breaking eye contact. “This is the reward you request of me? To wear this and mark you with it? You understand I’ll only wear it when I use it to hurt you.”  
  
Crowley nodded. He had broken and revealed more than he meant to, and he felt fear prickling his arm hairs at the possibility that he had ruined everything. “Yes, sir. Please.”  
  
“Is he in love with you?” asked Michael, softly. Aziraphale looked at her but, to his surprise, he found no accusation there.  
  
“Yes, I think so. Or, no, I mean. . . I’m his only source of kindness. Of food, water, light, comfort. He is so completely at my mercy. He has no choice but to direct his every feeling toward me, good or bad. But I do not allow him to express negative emotion. I only reinforce his worship of me.”  
  
“Borderline blasphemous, Aziraphale. Of course, his worship is not being misdirected from Her, I suppose. If anything, this is bringing it closer to her. You’ve really proven yourself here. Good on ya,” said Gabriel, clapping his hands together merrily.  
  
“Go ahead, Aziraphale. Hit him.” Uriel smiled cruelly. Aziraphale had the discomfiting notion that she didn’t believe them.  
  
“Right. I shall do just that. And then I shall take him to my home, where I’ll wash him and put him in the basket. He was good today, but not perfect.” Crowley shifted slightly and Aziraphale smiled down at him.  
  
“How could he be? He’s Fallen. They’re flawed,” Gabriel said.  
  
“Flawed. Yes.” He turned to look back at Crowley and realized the demon had never looked away from his face, nor dropped the intensity of his gaze. Aziraphale felt his own face go a little hot at this realization. He pulled at the hem of his coat and brushed his hands down his lapels, then held the ring out to Crowley. “Place it on my finger for me, pet.”  
  
Crowley smiled slightly and took the ring, cradling Aziraphale’s right hand gently as he did. He ached with the desire to kiss the thick fingers, maybe suck one into his mouth, but now was not the time to take liberties. He pressed his fingers against Aziraphale’s palm and used his thumb to gently lift his thick ring finger. He slid the ring all the way down, almost overwhelmed with the ghost of what this moment could be. He slid it around until the spikes pointed down at the floor and kissed the knuckle right above it. When he finished, he reluctantly dropped Aziraphale’s hand and lifted his head back up to look back into his gentle, blue eyes.  
  
“Please hit me, sir.”  
  
“Okay, pet. But only because you beg so prettily.” Aziraphale smiled a soft little smile and hit him across the face.  
  
Crowley breathed out sharply at the blow, but was able to keep his voice inside. The spikes dragged down from his cheekbone to his lips, opening gashes across his face. The blood was dripping off his jaw before he was able to begin to process the stinging heat. When he did, he let out a small sob and bit his lip to hold back a bigger one. When he felt like he had enough control to speak without crying, he said, “Another, sir. Please.” Despite the pain, his lower belly clutched with arousal. The way Aziraphale looked at him, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted, made Crowley feel sexy and debased in that particular way that suffering for the pleasure of his angel always did.  
  
“Greedy. You’re a greedy little snake, aren’t you?” Aziraphale teased. Crowley looked so good, down on the floor, bleeding and crying and biting his lip with obvious arousal. He wanted to hit him again, but he wanted to take him home much more. “You ask for too much.” Crowley dropped immediately, prostrating himself penitently. “Oh, but you have been good, haven’t you? You may kiss the blood from my fingers.” Crowley straightened up too quickly, lightheadedness making him wobble as he reached for Aziraphale’s hand. He looked up into his blue eyes and gently kissed each large finger, tasting his own blood. “Clean them, demon,” Aziraphale whispered, and he immediately flicked out his forked tongue to softly lap at plush fingertips. Each time he finished cleaning a finger, he pulled his mouth away a fraction of an inch and murmured, “Thank you, sir.” When he finished the last finger, he flipped the angel’s hand and licked the blood off the ring. He reverently kissed the palm, but wasn’t able to make himself let go. Aziraphale reluctantly pulled his hand away.  
  
There was a beat of silence which Gabriel broke. “Well, Aziraphale, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you’ve proven yourself to be much more capable than we expected. No offense, of course, it’s just . . . well, you’ve improved, we’ll leave it there.” Crowley turned, quiet through a huge force of will but staring fire at Gabriel’s plastic grin.  
  
“But it’s not enough,” said Uriel. Aziraphale froze. The idea that he had done all this, put Crowley through all this, just to be told no, was too much to handle.  
  
“No, it isn’t. Not quite. I’m thinking, though. I like him. I have some ideas for how we could use him. Hand him over, and you’re back in.”  
  
Aziraphale’s wings came out of their own accord. “No.” When he spoke, it came out in three discordant voices. His eyes had begun to glow. Crowley cleared his throat softly and Aziraphale’s eyes dimmed slightly. Uriel looked down at him where he knelt, narrowing her eyes. “He’s mine. I took him. I don’t give my things away.” His voice was almost back to normal, but his wings stayed out.  
  
“Well, if you can’t bear to part with your little . . . pet, you can take him back to your precious Earth and rot there,” Uriel said, sounding satisfied.  
  
“Or perhaps you could get us another. One we could use to get more,” suggested Michael.  
  
“Brilliant, Michael! Good idea. Calm down, Aziraphale. No reason to flip out. Get us a pet, and you can keep yours and get back on our side,” Gabriel said brightly. Aziraphale relaxed a bit. He stopped glowing and folded his wings back in, straightening his suit nervously.  
  
“Yes. Quite. Uh, of course. Yes. I’ll just go back downstairs and collude with my animal. He’ll, of course, help me capture another one. For you all to use. However you see fit. How will you use them? Just curious. Will you . . . keep them?”  
  
“What’s it matter to you? What, you’re part demon now, so you want to protect your new brethren?” Uriel asked accusingly.  
  
“No, I’m just . . . curious. Anywho. I suppose I found out everything I came here to . . . right. I’ll just, I’ll just go. Good evening, all.” Aziraphale turned too quickly and stared at Crowley, wide-eyed, for several seconds in silence. Crowley smiled just a little bit, blood caked on his face and neck, eyes entirely gold, pupils blown out into huge semi-circles, and Aziraphale was able to gather his wits enough to get them out of there. “Stand up and walk ahead of me. You’ll accompany me to my bookstore.”  
  
“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Crowley stood and began to walk, his swagger reopening the lightly scabbed wounds. Aziraphale followed him down to Earth and miracled them home. As soon as they appeared in the bedroom, Aziraphale pulled Crowley in for a hug. They stood for a moment, squeezing one another, sniffling lightly.  
  
“Ease up on the back, angel.” Aziraphale stepped back immediately and looked at Crowley’s face with concern for a moment before deciding that his demon was fine. He almost smiled, but then his expression darkened a bit.  
  
“The way they looked at you, Crowley . . . they wanted you.”  
  
“They wanted a pet demon, angel, not me specifically.”  
  
“No, they wanted you. They watched you with such particular interest. They wanted to feel you as I do.” As he spoke, Aziraphale’s eyes began to glow. Crowley’s heart began to beat faster with fear and excitement. Seeing Aziraphale act so possessive made him feel like a precious, beloved being. Like he had felt before the Fall. He preferred Aziraphale’s love to Hers.  
  
“Aziraphale, they all saw my devotion to you. They recognized that I love you. You don’t need to be jealous.”  
  
“You liked their attention,” Aziraphale accused in three overlapping voices, and Crowley was ashamed because it was true.  
  
“I liked being able to show off that I’m yours, angel. I loved that they saw you enjoy me in that way. I would love to show everyone that I belong to you.”  
  
“You DO belong to me, Crowley. You are not permitted to take pleasure in anyone else’s attentions. But you did. And so I will take pleasure in hurting you.” His wings expanded and he grabbed a handful of Crowley’s hair brutally. “Kneel before your master.” Crowley’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground hard. He tried to speak but his throat was so tight that it came out as a small croak. Aziraphale slapped his face, the ring opening up old wounds and making new ones. Blood and tears mixed as they ran down his face and he grasped his shaking thighs hard.  
  
“Thank you, Aziraphale. Thank you for allowing me to be yours.”  
  
“But who do you desire? Which of the angels would you prefer as your master?”  
  
“None of them. I swear to you, I would rather Fall all over again, into a much deeper Pit, than let anyone touch me. Anyone but you.”  
  
“No one may touch you; no one may LOOK at you. If I can’t stop them looking at you, I shall mark you. I’ll change you so that no one can look upon you without remembering that you belong to me.”  
  
“Thank you, angel. Please, I will be honored to bear your mark.”  
  
Aziraphale leaned down to grab Crowley by the throat. He lifted the demon into the air, looking divinely furious. The holy magic made Crowley’s skin burn like boiling sulphur, but he felt lucky. The idea that his angel would snap in a possessive rage over him made him feel grateful for the attention. He knew he was the only one the angel would willingly hurt, and he felt special. Valued. He suppressed any outward reaction to the burning. Instead, he tilted his chin back to further expose his neck. After a few moments, Aziraphale opened his hand and let Crowley fall limply to the floor.  
  
“Now it will be clear to anyone who sees you that you are mine.” For a moment, Aziraphale’s eyes dimmed and his voices became a tri-toned whisper. “That is, of course, if you want me over the rest.”  
  
“Aziraphale, please. You’re the only one I want. I don’t like any of them. I promise. They’re nothing. You’re everything. I love you with everything I have.”  
  
After a small pause, Aziraphale’s eyes went back to their normal blue and he looked down at the floor. He wrung his hands in front of his stomach and spoke with a single voice again, “If I could, I would stop you being seen by anyone but me. You’re so beautiful, Crowley. More beautiful than any other piece of the universe. I don’t want anyone else enjoying you. I want you all to myself. And I am furious with myself for letting anyone see you so intimately. Unfortunately for you, my dear, my anger must be directed somewhere. So I’ll punish you, and I’ll do it cruelly. If I don’t, I’ll do something I’ll regret to those - to those bad angels. And I know you would feel terrible if I were to Fall, so . . . this is a kindness, if you look at it in a certain light.”  
  
Crowley shook hard. He wanted to reach up and grab his angel’s hand, but he was afraid to touch him without permission. “I’ll do anything, angel. I just - I need your forgiveness.” His voice shook as hard as his hands. Aziraphale smiled softly. “And of course, you have it.” He grabbed Crowley’s hands and tugged, pulling him to his feet and cocooning them in his wings. He moved his hands to the demon’s face. “Darling, let me heal you.”  
  
“No. Thank you Aziraphale, really, but I want to be marked by you. Maybe when there are more scars, you can heal some of them. But not now.”  
  
Aziraphale smiled slowly, filling Crowley with so much love it hurt him. “Oh, you sweet thing. I’ll take care of you, darling.” He reached out and touched the bloody shift, miracling it away. He walked around Crowley in a small circle, looking at every inch of him. “Make an effort, darling. Of your choosing.” Crowley immediately created a cock, already hard.  
  
“I’ve been dying for some release, angel,” Crowley said, his voice like soft gravel. Aziraphale tsked, mockingly disappointed.  
  
“Not yet. Go get in the bath.” Crowley walked over to the connected bathroom, enjoying Aziraphale’s eyes on him. The spa tub was already full and smelled of rose oil. He stepped in and lowered himself down, hissing when the hot water touched his stinging wounds. Aziraphale watched him, naked lust on his face. Being the object of the angel’s desire made Crowley feel unable to sit still. “You look delectable, Crowley. I want to taste you. But first, I need to take care of you.” Aziraphale knelt beside the bath and ran his hand over Crowley’s smooth chest. “How much do they hurt?” he asked, grabbing soap with his other hand and rubbing it against one of the larger wounds. Crowley sucked his breath in sharply.  
  
“Quite a bit, angel. But I like it. You have quite an effect.”  
  
“Darling I . . . I’m so sorry. I hated them looking at you like that. If I could choose, no one would ever look at you that way. No one would ever look at you at all, except me. I promise, I’ll never bring you there again.”  
  
Crowley sat up, quickly, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and squeezing. “No, we have to bring back a demon for the angels to rape. Or, you know . . . yeah, rape.”  
  
“What? Crowley, you don’t have to - rape? Angels don’t rape. They’re not going to - it doesn’t matter, because we won’t be returning. You deserve much better than I gave you today. I know you want to give me everything I want, darling, but at what cost?”  
  
“At any cost,” he breathed. “Aziraphale, any cost. The pain from denying you would be much greater than any other pain that could be inflicted. Please, allow me to do this for you. Please, angel.” Desperation crept into his voice and he brought Aziraphale’s hand to his lips to steady himself. He noticed that the ring remained in place and his heart fluttered.  
  
“Well . . . how can we get a demon? And one with significant enough status to impress the angels?” he asked reluctantly, and was met with a victorious smile.  
  
“Let’s think about that later, angel. I just want to think about all the things these hands can do, for now.” He smirked seductively and Aziraphale looked him up and down.  
  
“Do you feel you’ve earned release tonight, pet?” he asked, gently flicking Crowley’s nipple with his thumb. Crowley gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily, so desperate for release that even this touch brought him close. He nodded stiffly and groaned.  
  
“Please, Aziraphale. I need it.”  
  
“I know, darling. And you look so pretty, squirming around for me like this. You’ve been so good for me all evening, so willingly debauched. It drove me wild, being so close to you and unable to use you as I most dearly desired. I’ve so much tension building up, it’s starting to hurt.” Aziraphale gave Crowley his best little pout.  
  
Crowley cocked his head to one side and gave Aziraphale a sympathetic look in return. “Well, we can’t have that,” he murmured, turning to the side to pull him closer. He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He deepened the kiss as he reached down and touched the front of Aziraphale’s pants, fumbling with the button. “Stand up,” he said, putting a little bit of sternness into his voice.  
  
“You can’t mean to - to blow me in a bathtub, Crowley!”  
  
“Why not, angel?”  
  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale said sternly, eyebrows raised. Crowley sighed theatrically and miracled them so they were both standing at the foot of their bed. Without pause, he dropped to his knees. He undid the front of Aziraphale’s pants and paused for a moment to look seductively up through his eyelashes. He felt exposed, naked and fully hard, kneeling in front of his fully clothed angel.  
  
“You look so beautiful darling. My little pet. Perhaps I should keep you like this; never let you cover up this lovely form you’ve chosen.” Crowley squirmed slightly under the power in Aziraphale’s voice. He tugged on the hem of the angel’s pants, but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist hard. “Presumptuous little thing, aren’t you? You don’t have permission. Beg for it before you touch.”  
  
Crowley sucked breath in sharply. He hadn’t thought to wonder whether this new Arrangement would change their dynamic, but now he felt an odd mix of fear and arousal at the thought of being permanently subservient his angel. He loved their softer, more intimate moments spent as equals, and he didn’t want to lose them. But he knew he would do anything to give any measure of pleasure to his angel, even - or especially - if it meant forgoing his own. “Yes, of course. I’m so eager to feel you, angel. Please, please let me touch it. Please let me put it in my mouth. I need to please you, sir. I’ll do anything to earn your cum.”  
  
Aziraphale closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the warm lust pooling in his stomach. When he opened them again, he roughly grabbed Crowley’s hair with both hands and pulled his face in, rubbing it against it crotch. “You’ve been so good for me today, Crowley. You’ve earned this. I’ll allow you to please me.”  
  
Crowley nuzzled against Aziraphale. “Thank you, angel. Thank you,” he heard his voice break slightly and bit his lip. He was emotionally raw from the day and the long-standing desperation to come and the even longer-standing desperation to please Aziraphale. “It’s so good to be allowed to serve you, my angel,” he breathed reverently. He pulled Aziraphale’s hard cock out and lightly licked all the way up the shaft to the head, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves on the underside. Aziraphale groaned and used Crowley’s hair to pull him as far down onto it as he easily could, then pulled him back, only to immediately bring him back down again. This time, when he reached Crowley’s throat, he forced it in, closing his eyes and humming slightly at the tight wet heat sliding up his cock. Crowley gagged and squeezed his thumbs until they ached in an effort to gain control. His eyes watered and he drooled, making him feel messy and used in the best way.  
  
“You’re welcome, dear. You’ve really earned it, today. Your performance was really so wonderful.” Crowley whimpered at the praise. His body felt warm and his stomach felt full of excited light. He had pleased his angel.  
  
“Of course, there were a couple of missteps. But we’ll deal with that later,” Aziraphale continued, and Crowley’s heart dropped into his stomach, which suddenly felt like it was lined with lead. He hadn’t been good enough. But Aziraphale still wanted him. The mix of emotions was momentarily overwhelming and he was glad that his eyes had already been watering so the new tears didn’t garner attention.  
  
Aziraphale’s voice was lighter and breathier when he said, “Oh dear, that feels so lovely. I’m very grateful for that talented tongue of yours. But I do miss your long hair.” Immediately, Crowley grew his hair out to his chest. Aziraphale beamed down at him and played with some of the red ringlets before sliding his fingers back in, right by the scalp, and yanking Crowley forward with force. Crowley whimpered again and ran his hands up Aziraphale’s thighs, desperate for more contact with the angel and worried that, if he didn’t move his hands away from his own thighs, he would give in to temptation and rub his own hard cock without permission. He squeezed his thighs together and stared up at Aziraphale’s face, watching his eyes roll back and his mouth fall open. His head tipped back, he tightened his grip on Crowley’s hair, and his thrusts became more erratic until he came, making small sounds of pleasure. Crowley’s face was pressed so hard against the angel that he couldn’t breathe, and he took great pleasure in refusing to let himself try to pull away, even as the panic set in, even long moments after he had swallowed all the cum he was given, leaving his throat tingly and his stomach lined with warm velvet.  
  
When Aziraphale finally pulled out of his mouth, Crowley gasped, urgently, lightheaded from the sudden rush of air. He whimpered quietly with every breath out. Weakly, he grasped Aziraphale’s pants in his hands and stared up into his blue eyes, silently begging for relief. Aziraphale released his hard grip on Crowley’s hair and began to gently stroke it with both hands, allowing his fingers to get lightly tangled in the curls.  
  
“Please, Aziraphale . . . I’m sorry, I - I wasn’t good enough for you today, but please let me make up for it. Or - or, I mean, at least let me try to, angel. I know I messed up, but I'll do anything, you know I always will, always have been willing to - to do anything, go to any length to have even the tiniest positive effect on even a single moment of your day. What can I do, angel? Please.” He was so hard it throbbed painfully, but he was wild with desperation to get his angel’s unqualified praise. He wanted to cum, but he had to earn it first. Aziraphale had to grant it to him with reason.  
  
“Oh, darling. You are so good for me. You know I love you unconditionally. You are more than good enough, always. But yes, if you want to skip to the correctional part of the evening, I suppose we can. Put me away and then up you get,” he said, almost brightly, letting go of Crowley’s hair. He put Aziraphale’s now soft dick back into his pants and closed them, miracling away all the mess from the angel but leaving his own messiness untouched. He stood up, careful not to accidentally brush against his throbbing cock or any part of Aziraphale. He looked down into his angel’s eyes and bit his lip with worry and arousal.  
  
“You were not perfect tonight. For that I’ll starve you from touch for a week. Maybe more. I would put you in your basket now, but . . . I haven’t been able to play with my favorite toy for so long. I would love to touch you. To watch you squirm, so pretty, so helpless, under my hands. I won’t let you inside me tonight, you haven’t earned that, but I do want to make you feel good. It’s been so long for you. Maybe you’ll cry,” he said hopefully.  
  
Crowley gasped and shook his head minutely. “Please don’t do this. I can’t stand to be away from you that long anymore.” I can’t stand that you can stand to be away from me, he thought. Aziraphale smiled regretfully, his eyes already widening into his pleading expression. “Oh, but darling, I would feel much better when you’re so desperate with the denial that you keen and writhe under every simple brush of my fingers. It would really make me feel . . . secure, or maybe wanted. It would help me to cancel out all those unpleasant thoughts about the other angels. I know that it would cause you to suffer quite a bit, and as nasty of me as it is to say this, that willingness to serve me even at your own expense is just so, so lovely. It always makes me feel, oh, loved, I suppose, although that hardly seems enough of a word for it. But of course, darling, if you would rather not . . .”  
  
Crowley’s jaw was clenched so tightly, it hurt. When he opened it to speak, it wobbled. “Aziraphale . . .” he breathed, the tightness of his throat revealed by the rasp in his voice. “I can’t, I mean - I would never deny you anything. The joy it gives me to please you outweighs any pain I have ever endured.” Except maybe for the pain of your rejections. Like this one, he thought. But Aziraphale smiled so brightly that it hit him like a blow to the chest and, for a moment, he was happy with himself.  
  
“Oh, thank you, darling. My dear. My love.” Aziraphale reached up and brushed Crowley’s heavily scabbed cheek, his expression a mixture of adoration and lust. “Now lie down. I’ll want to be comfortable while I play with my most precious toy.”  
  
Crowley shuddered with arousal and sat on the bed, trying not to think about what would happen when they were done as he scooted back toward the pillows. By the time he was comfortably lying down, looking up at Aziraphale, his cock was hard and throbbing again. “Please, I need you, angel.”  
  
“I love it when you beg for me, dear. You’re so good for me. You serve me so eagerly and so well.” As he spoke, Aziraphale began to run his hands up and down Crowley’s body, smiling at the way he pressed up into every touch. Crowley moaned softly and squeezed the bedspread tightly, fighting the urge to touch his angel. Aziraphale ran his finger lightly down the center of Crowley’s chest, down his taut stomach, and stopped at the short red pubes. He ghosted his fingertips over Crowley’s cock, eliciting a sharp gasp and shudder from the demon.  
  
“Please, Aziraphale. I need it.” He wanted to draw this out, to stall his upcoming punishment, but he couldn’t stop himself from unraveling under his angel’s attention. He desperately pushed his hips up into Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale drew his hand away and sharply slapped Crowley’s unscabbed cheek, eliciting an aroused whimper.  
  
“You know better than that, Crowley. You ask for anything you want, and I’ll give it to you if I so choose. Be a good little snake.”  
  
“Please touch me, angel. Please make me cum.”  
  
“Good boy,” Aziraphale murmured. He gripped Crowley’s cock and began to pleasure him in earnest, his hand miraculously lubed. Crowley’s breath came in ragged, uneven breaths. He was almost overwhelmed by the pressure and the friction. His hips worked in time with Aziraphale’s hand. “Such a good little slave for me, aren’t you Crowley?” Crowley spread his legs helplessly and nodded weakly.  
  
“Angel please . . .” he whispered, overwhelmed.  
  
“Yes, dear? You’ll have to give me a slightly more detailed request than that.” Using his free hand, Aziraphale rubbed and pinched Crowley’s right nipple, making the demon’s back arch sharply.  
  
“I need to . . . oh angel, I need to cum, please -”  
  
“Darling, you’re so lovely. I’d quite like to be inside you now. You’ll have to hold off for a few moments.”  
  
Crowley’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, strained by desperation. “Thank you, angel. I want you inside me so bad. I wish you never had to pull out.”  
  
Aziraphale let go of Crowley and miracled his beige suit away. He grabbed one of the demon’s long legs and pulled it up, bending it so his knee was up beside his chest. He pushed his lubed finger into Crowley’s tight entrance, and very soon after added a second finger. He pushed his fingers in and out of his demon, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Crowley was tense all over, squeezing his eyes shut and white-knuckling the bedspread. The addition of the second finger made him feel stretched, but that bundle of nerves inside him made him want to leave his body. He couldn’t bear the thought of cumming before Aziraphale wanted him to, but he felt his control slipping with each thrust of the angel’s thick fingers. “Are you quite alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, concerned. “Does it hurt?” He slowed down his hand.  
  
“Yes. I mean, no. I am fine, and it does not hurt. It’s just . . . taking a lot of concentration to keep from falling over the edge.”  
  
“Oh, such a good boy. Thank you, pet.” Aziraphale smiled almost mischievously and sped back up. With his other hand, he grabbed Crowley’s throbbing cock and began to slide his hand up and down the long shaft. Crowley gasped and slapped both of his hands against his face, covering up his eyes and gritting his teeth hard, making sure to keep his leg where Aziraphale left it. “No, darling. Show me your pretty face.”  
  
Crowley put his hands down by his sides, squeezing his them into fists. He stared into Aziraphale’s blue eyes and whimpered. “I can’t . . . angel, please.”  
  
“Yes, you can. You’ll do it because I’ve asked you to.” He spent another moment working Crowley into a desperate mess of tension. When he saw a tear roll down the sharp cheekbone, Aziraphale pulled his hands away and grabbed his own cock. He lined it up with Crowley’s hole and pushed himself all the way in. Crowley keened beneath him, arching up to press his chest against the angel’s. He felt stretched and full in the best way. He wanted to stay here forever, as close to his angel as he could get. He slid his hands up to Aziraphale’s exposed back, cherishing the feeling of his skin. He squeezed the angel close and did his best to touch every part of him. He would need this memory in the upcoming days. At the thought of his immediate future, Crowley froze, overwhelmed by despair. It didn’t last long. Aziraphale pulled back and then pushed into him hard, breathing out a soft sigh of contentment as he did. Crowley was so tight and warm against his cock. The friction of the wet heat made him want to fuck into Crowley fast and rough, but the desire to draw out the pleasure won over. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in as far as he could, sliding his hand up Crowley’s neck to his cheek. “Darling . . . you are more than I deserve.”  
  
Crowley frantically shook his head, trying to keep his mind on Aziraphale’s words and not his movements. “I - angel, I - I, it’s -” he said, unable to form his words into a sentence.  
  
“Shhh, my sweet. It’s alright. You’ve earned this pleasure. You deserve everything I give you, my love. And I know you’ll take it all for me.” As he spoke, he picked up his pace. He pulled out until only his head was inside Crowley’s tight hole and then pushed in hard, bottoming out and grinding against the demon for a few moments before pulling back again. Crowley whined and whimpered, on the verge of losing control. His back arched up off the bed and his hands moved wildly from his own hair to Aziraphale’s back to the bedsheets. “Oh, Crowley. You feel so - so good inside. Your body invites me in so beautifully. I think I’ll be finished rather quickly, I’m afraid.” He pushed into Crowley again and again, savoring the feel of sliding so deep into his demon’s willing body almost as much as he savored the lithe body beneath him writhing and squirming with helpless desperation. He let go of Crowley’s cock to grab his bent leg and shoved it hard into the mattress beside their chests.  
  
“Please, angel!” Crowley breathed brokenly. His control was almost at its endpoint and he was digging his nails into his palms to keep himself from cumming before he was permitted to. Luckily, Aziraphale was almost finished. His thrusts became more frantic until he slammed into Crowley and gasped, shaking and tensing with the intensity of his orgasm. The pleasure took him out of his mind for an undefinable moment, and then he opened his eyes and looked down at his demon, still coiled tight with tension.  
  
“Yes, darling. You are permitted to cum now,” he said, fucking into Crowley lazily and returning to the demon’s cock. It only took a few thrusts of his hips and his hand before Crowley was gasping and cumming all over their stomachs, the pleasure overstimulating him until he cried softly, pressing his face into Aziraphale’s neck.  
  
“Thank you, angel. My angel. I love you.”  
  
“I love you, darling. You behaved so well for me, Crowley.” Aziraphale pulled out and turned them so they were on their sides and they stayed like that for several minutes, holding one another, kissing one another on the face and neck before speaking up. “Now, let me see you, darling. Oh, my.” He had pulled back enough to take in Crowley’s throat. It was ringed with the words “Property of Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate” in beautiful, cursive script. Around the edges of the black wording, the skin was red and slightly inflamed.  
  
“What is it, angel? Did you leave a mark on my neck?” Crowley asked sleepily.  
  
“Yes, dear. I want you to look at it. When you awake, of course. And tell me if there’s anything about it you would like changed.”  
  
“Can I sleep in the bed, angel? With you?” Crowley asked, making himself sound even sleepier than he was in hopes that Aziraphale would take pity on him.  
  
“Yes, dear. I think I’ll take a little nap with you. Turn around.”  
  
Crowley rolled over and smiled when Aziraphale pulled him close. His body warmed up from the inside, and he let his eyes get droopy. He pressed back into Aziraphale’s chest and drifted off thinking about the ring still on the angel’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at PirateKingScooby so if you want to talk to me or explain to me how wattpad works, I'll be there. I'm always there.


	4. So Kind and So Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets out of the dark, but not for long. This chapter is all porn, no plot, but there is some setup for plot in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by QueenofthePastaPeople on tumblr. I've been posting these every Tuesday, so I'm going to say next chapter will be out in a week!

Crowley woke up, blanketed by a heavy, silent blackness. He squirmed and felt his body resting in folds upon itself. As he began to more completely understand his surroundings, he realized he was in Aziraphale’s favorite wicker picnic basket, curled up on a small, decorative pillow and surrounded by a blanket that had apparently been treated with a miracle to keep it warm. He pushed his small head up against the lid of the basket but found it unyielding. He panicked and flicked his tongue out, tasting the air in search of his angel. He was comforted by the angel’s scent all around him. He briefly considered growing to human form, smashing through the basket in the meantime, but he decided against it. This was not the first time he had been relegated to the basket in the closet. It was, by far, his least favorite punishment. Sometimes, the panic had overwhelmed him entirely, causing him to seek relief by rhythmically banging his scaly face against the wall of the basket. His anxiety took him over when he was trapped alone with it, and he liked to think that Aziraphale would not do this to him if he truly understood the toll it took on his well being. He didn’t know it for sure. Immediately, he wondered whether Aziraphale was being taken and obliterated by hellfire. They of course had a mental link that would allow Aziraphale to alert him if danger arose, but he never used it to check in during punishments unless he absolutely had to. It was against the rules. He wanted so badly to simply nap until Aziraphale chose to let him out, but he knew better. That was also against the rules. And Aziraphale would know if he did. Even if he would never find out, Crowley wouldn’t disobey his angel or deceive him.

Aziraphale missed Crowley. He worried about Crowley. It was so hard not to open the closet and wrap him around his shoulders like a long, black scarf, but he psychically checked in on his little snake many times. Each time, he felt Crowley’s worshipful devotion like glowing heat in his chest. It got him through the days, but the guilt gnawed at him every second. He couldn’t even get satisfactorily swept up in a book. He told himself that he would make it up to Crowley in a million ways, that Crowley would never put himself through anything that he couldn’t handle just to please him, that the distance would only make their reunion sweeter. Two of the thoughts rang true. On the third day, Aziraphale left. He just had to get away from the temptation of letting his demon out of his basket. Crowley could get himself out any time, if he really wanted to. So Aziraphale went and revisited several of his favorite memories around town. He went to the restaurant where he had convinced Crowley to try tiramisu. He had bargained by promising to try something of Crowley’s choosing. It had turned out to be just as sweet, and far more intoxicating. When they got home, Crowley had revealed that he wanted to be rough with Aziraphale that night. He was unafraid, but also uninterested. He tried it just for Crowley, but he found that submitting to Crowley’s desires made him feel important and powerful in a new way. Next was the bar where Crowley had punched a man for flirting with Aziraphale. His face heated up when he remembered the way Crowley had stepped over the unconscious man to grab him in front of everyone watching and kissed him until the bartender informed them that the police were on their way. Crowley had pulled him out into the alley beside the bar and roughly fucked him against the wall, biting the crook of his neck until he left a visible mark with his supernaturally sharp teeth. Aziraphale had worn the marks with a mix of shame and pride until they healed on their own. He visited the church where Crowley had come to save him. He had been so self-sacrificing, so thoughtful, that Aziraphale could never lie to himself about his feelings for the demon again. He visited all of their secret meeting places and their favorite date spots, feeling the emptiness of the world without his companion to accompany him to all their favorite places.

On the sixth day, Aziraphale went home. It was evening, and the sun shone orangey-gold through the blinds, leaving strips of color almost beautiful enough to remind him of snake eyes. He could no longer stand the separation, and his chest felt bruised on the inside when he remembered the times that he and Crowley had spent years apart. Each step toward his closet seemed slower than the last, and he considered miracling himself there. He didn’t allow himself to do it, instead trying to enjoy the anticipation. When he finally stood in front of the door, he was hit with nerves. His hands fluttered from his bowtie to his lapels and he cleared his throat, smiling nervously. He magically checked in with Crowley and felt his love wash over the whole of his essence. It reassured him enough to open the door. With one hand, he grabbed the basket and walked it over to the bed, where he set it down and untied the lid. When he opened it, Crowley’s little face was already peering up at him. The sight made him feel almost sick with love. Smiling, he lifted the snake out of the basket, placing him gently on his lap. Without a moment’s pause, Crowley nuzzled frantically against his chest and belly. Aziraphale gingerly touched a little wound right above Crowley’s right eye, but decided not to mention it yet.

“Oh, darling. Will you take your human form for me? I have missed you so much, my love.”

Crowley grew until he sat naked in Aziraphale’s lap. He pressed his face into the crook of his angel’s neck and breathed in deeply. He rubbed his hands and his face desperately against every piece of exposed flesh he could find. Aziraphale smiled and hummed contentedly, letting Crowley writhe in his lap for a few moments. He was particularly gratified to note that Crowley had grown his hair long again. “Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed out, clearly overwhelmed. “I need you, Aziraphale. Please, touch me. Please, touch me everywhere. Please, angel, please don’t make me go back. I want to be with you. I’ll never make you put me in the basket again. Please, angel.”

“I hope that’s true, darling. I always miss you when you’re away from me. I do not enjoy our time apart.” As he spoke, he gently slid one hand up and down Crowley’s back and pushed his other hand into the demon’s dark red hair. Crowley whimpered and pushed back against Aziraphale’s hands. The much-needed touch was overstimulating and not nearly enough. His skin tingled everywhere and his mind was bright and tenuous, like a cloud dissipating in the hazy white heat of the afternoon.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, angel. I’m sorry for making you angry, and making you lonely. I love you. I love you so much, my angel.” More apologies and declarations of love fell, unbidden, from his mouth. He was so mentally and emotionally flayed, so raw, so scattered, that he had no control over himself. Nothing had ever been so refreshing to him as his angel’s skin on his. Centuries ago, in Mesopotamia, he had been trapped in the desert for a week, on the verge of death from thirst and when he found water, his experience narrowed to the singularly satisfying sensation of finally finding gratification of such a basic, long-denied need. It wasn’t comparable to the feeling of Aziraphale’s touch.

“You are everything to me, Crowley. You are my whole world. Having you here, wriggling in my lap like this . . . it’s indescribable. I am so blessed by you. You make me happier than anything else possibly could. I’m so sorry for making you suffer, dear. Allow me to make you feel good in return, my love.” He pulled his hand out of Crowley’s hair and ran it down the front of his body, stopping at the top of his thigh.

“I can’t bear to be apart from you, Aziraphale. Why - wh- why,” he tried to ask, but his tears interrupted his words and he cleared his throat, trying to regain control.

“I know, dear. I know. And I love that about you. I love your devotion to me. You’ve earned all the pleasure I can give to you,” he said, his hand running up between Crowley’s legs. There was not yet an effort. He created a cock for Crowley. “This tends to be your preference, yes, darling?”

Crowley nodded weakly, his face hidden in Aziraphale’s neck. “Please don’t make me go back in there, Aziraphale. Please . . .”

“Hush, darling. Just focus on this for now. You’re so eager, my dear. Oh, it’s just lovely to touch you when you want it like this.” Aziraphale slid his fingers up and down Crowley’s rapidly hardening cock. He bit his lower lip at the sight of his demon in his lap, so desperate and unraveled.

Crowley’s hips bucked up and he gasped into the angel’s soft skin. Every light touch overstimulated him until tears pricked his newly dried eyes. “Aziraphale, wait, please - please, don’t put me back in there. I’ll be good, angel, please -” 

Aziraphale slid his hand up Crowley’s back and reached around his wet face to cover his mouth. He pulled Crowley’s head back so he could look into the tear-filled, golden eyes. “I said hush, darling.” With his other, now miraculously lubed hand, he gripped Crowley’s hard cock and began to stroke it. A sound left Crowley like a cry of pain, but his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp except for his hips, which bucked up wildly into Aziraphale’s hand. He was so touch starved he couldn’t think about anything but the pleasure. The heavy fear in his stomach began to dissipate with his thoughts. Behind Aziraphale’s hand, he whined and whimpered helplessly. Aziraphale smiled softly and affectionately. “My pretty little pet. You sweet thing. I just love having you so completely at my mercy. Good boy, Crowley. You are so, so good for me.”

The praise was so overwhelming, tears dropped out of Crowley’s eyes and slid down his cheeks. He shuddered, his entire body growing warm. The whimpers coming from his throat were high pitched and somewhat embarrassing, but he couldn’t focus on that. He was overwhelmed with ecstasy and went tense all over until suddenly he was being pulled magically away from the edge. His orgasm was just out of reach and he felt strung so tightly he lost control over his body. His head moved from one side to the other and his hands grappled with Aziraphale’s lapels. He tried to beg, but his mouth was still covered, so “please, please,” came out as “pllmm, pllmm.”

“Now darling. You know better than to do that without permission. Must I punish you already?”

Crowley cried in earnest now. He sobbed and pulled on Aziraphale’s coat, curling inward and trying to get closer to the angel. No one had ever made him so vulnerable as Aziraphale did. Aziraphale acquiesced and leaned forward to pepper gentle kisses all over Crowley’s face. He lifted his hand from the demon’s mouth and swiftly pressed their lips together in a kiss that started soft and gentle and quickly turned deep and passionate. Crowley ran his hand up Aziraphale’s neck to his cheek and ran his thumb back and forth from cheekbone to lip. Love filled him up and spilled over down his cheeks. Love was so huge within him, it felt like it could undo him, and he whimpered again.

Aziraphale pulled back despite the demon’s whining sound of protest. “Would you like to cum, my love?” Crowley nodded, staring up at him with reverence. “I would very much like to give you your orgasm, dearest little snake. But first, I would love to hear you beg. You always beg so prettily, and I do so love your voice.”

Crowley moaned softly and spread his legs a bit. “Please, angel. Please make me cum. Please, I’ll do anything.”

Aziraphale stood, holding Crowley bridal style for a moment before placing him gently on the bed and standing back. As soon as the contact stopped, Crowley began to panic. He wasn’t ready. He reached out to Aziraphale but didn’t move from where he was placed for fear of earning further punishment. “Please, angel. I need you. Please, just touch me. Please, angel, please touch me again. I don’t even need to cum - I just need to touch you.”

“Hush, dear. I know. Just let me look at you for a moment. Your body is just beautiful.” He reached his hand out and ghosted it lightly above Crowley’s thigh, and Crowley raised it up to touch the angel’s hand. Aziraphale pulled back and tutted. “Now, darling. I’ll touch you when I so choose. You know better than to behave so badly. You may beg, but you may not force the issue. Really, dear, who’s the pet and who’s the master?”

“You’re the master, angel. You’re my master. You own me so completely. You own my mind and my soul. I’m your pet if you want me. I’m your toy. I’ll be anything to you that you’ll allow me to be. I’m so grateful that you allow me to be your anything. Please touch me. I need you.” As he spoke, he struggled not to move. He was tense all over. Aziraphale moved his hand up and down his taut body, not quite touching him, smiling and nodding along. He looked so calmly contented. Crowley shivered slightly at the clear reminder of their power imbalance. 

“Perhaps I’ll just tie you up, put you in a display case, and keep you as an art piece for the bookshop. You’re so pretty, my love.” As he spoke, he knelt down beside the bed and moved his hands up Crowley’s body to his throat and back down, never fully touching him.

Crowley let out a choked off laugh. “I don’t know how well that would go over, angel. I know you’ll go to great lengths to avoid selling any books, but that seems a bit . . .”

Aziraphale smiled. “You’re right, of course dear. You would have to stay back here, in my private wing.”

“Aziraphale, please. Don’t tease me like this.”

“Would you do it for me, darling? Would you be an art piece for me? Live in a display case just for me to enjoy?”

Crowley fidgeted a bit. The thought of going back into a box made his skin itch unpleasantly. “Yes, Aziraphale. I would do anything if I thought you would enjoy it.”

Aziraphale smiled beatifically and rubbed a lazy circle into Crowley’s lower stomach with his fingertips. “You’re so good to me, Crowley. I love you so much. Our separation caused me so much pain, my dear. I don’t let anyone touch me during our times apart. I’m desperate for your touch, too, though I may not seem it. I love stringing you along, making you wait, making you squirm and cry, but it’s hard. It’s so hard. I just want to . . . to taste you.” With that, he leaned forward and took the tip of Crowley’s cock into his mouth. 

Crowley gasped and went painfully tense as soon as he felt the angel’s mouth. He made a long, strained sound and grabbed his own hair with both hands, pulling hard to feel some semblance of control over his mind. “Please, angel, let me touch you.” Aziraphale looked up at him and nodded, his tongue against the underside of Crowley’s cock. The sight made Crowley groan and he let go of his own hair to push his hands into Aziraphale’s. “You’re the most beautiful thing in this world. I can’t believe you’re sucking my cock, angel. You’re a dirty little angel, aren’t you? Do you like that? Do you like being tainted by my demonic cock?”

Aziraphale moaned slightly. He pushed down, relaxing his throat and sucking Crowley’s whole cock down into his throat. He worked his tongue and bobbed his head. Crowley’s sounds and movements revealed how well Aziraphale was doing, and it made him feel hot with lust and pride. Suddenly, he remembered that Crowley usually gagged at this, and he experimented with making himself a small gag reflex. His throat tightened around Crowley’s cock and it made an embarrassingly wet noise. His face went hot and red, but Crowley groaned and thrust up into his mouth before catching himself and forcing himself to go still again. Aziraphale pulled off of him long enough to say, “Crowley, darling. I think I would rather enjoy it if you were to take some control.”

Crowley smirked down at him. “You liked that, huh? You like getting face-fucked, on your knees in front of me? I might hurt you a little bit, angel.” It was not a warning, but a request for permission.

“Yes, I understand. I’ll be good for you,” Aziraphale said, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Crowley pulled his hands away long enough to push himself up from the bed. He stood in front of Aziraphale and pushed his hands back into the curly blonde hair. He pulled the angel’s pretty face toward his hard cock and panted slightly at the sight. Aziraphale looked debauched, blushing and shiny with seat, hair messy and mouth open. He waited until the blue eyes were locked on his own before pushing slowly into his open, waiting mouth. He pushed in all the way to the base and paused as his angel swallowed around him. Using his hair for leverage, Crowley began to fuck his face slowly at first and then more and more quickly. He pulled back and slammed into Aziraphale’s face almost brutally and the angel whimpered around him. He wanted to cum so badly, but he didn’t have permission. On the other hand, he was playing the part of control in this moment. He decided to test the waters.

“Your mouth is so good, angel. You’re such a good little angelic slut. Imagine what the rest of Heaven would say about you. An angel being a little fucktoy for a demon. Maybe I should make them watch me use your pretty mouth for my pleasure like this. It feels so good, I may give you some of my cum to swallow. Do you think you’ve earned my cum?” He pulled out of Aziraphale’s mouth until the tip of his cock was resting on his bottom lip so he could respond.

“Yes, please. Yes, sir. I want to swallow your - your demon cum,” Aziraphale breathed out shyly. 

Crowley’s mouth fell open for a moment and he smirked. “You’re the best angel a demon could ever have, and here I am, ready to cum down your throat.” He pushed back into Aziraphale’s mouth and down his throat as the angel shyly lowered his eyes. “No, look up at me. I want to see your pretty eyes when you taste my cum.” Aziraphale turned even redder, but he obeyed and looked up, his hands resting primly on his thighs as Crowley fucked into his throat. Crowley noticed with a pang of rejection that the ring was no longer on Aziraphale’s finger. It only took a couple of thrusts before Crowley shuddered head to toe and pushed in as deeply as he could to cum into his angel’s throat. He fucked Aziraphale’s mouth through his orgasm, causing some of his cum to drip down the angel’s chin. Crowley’s breath was ragged and he let go of Aziraphale’s hair, running his hands through it gently. He pulled back and knelt down beside Aziraphale to wipe his trembling mouth clean. “You’re all messy, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and glanced down at Crowley’s softening cock. “You are too, darling.”

Crowley finished wiping Aziraphale’s face and neck clean, but he didn’t stop running his hand over every piece of exposed flesh he could find. “I would love to hold you, Aziraphale. I want to touch you as much as I can.”

Aziraphale’s expression went slightly regretful and Crowley’s stomach turned sour. “No, my dear, I’ll have to put you back into the closet. I’m sorry Crowley, but you hadn’t made it through your whole sentence. And besides, you certainly weren’t perfect.”

“No. Please, Aziraphale. Anything else. Anything else, please. I’ll do anything.” His skin went cold all over. “I haven’t made you cum yet. Let me make you cum angel,” he bargained desperately. 

Aziraphale tipped his head slightly to the side and then agreed with a small smile and nod. Crowley breathed out his relief and scooped him up. He laid him on the bed and draped his lanky body over Aziraphale’s thick and squishy one. As he kissed Aziraphale’s neck, he unbuttoned his coat and vest. Aziraphale grabbed his back and flipped them over. “Darling I . . . I’m really sorry. I am. But I can’t get past my jealousy. I can’t stop picturing them. Looking at you. You’re mine, but I feel like they stole something of you from me. I just want to break you down so completely that you exist only insofar as I’ve put you back together. I want to own you so completely that no one else can have any piece of you. I’m angry, and I’m hurt, and I know it’s not your fault, darling, but I want to lash out at you. When you suffer for me so willingly, it feels so special to me because I don’t believe you’ve ever done anything like this for anyone else.”

Crowley arched up into Aziraphale’s body and grabbed his face with both hands. “You’re so right, Aziraphale. I would never suffer for anyone else. I wouldn’t even be mildly inconvenienced for anyone else. I worship you. Let me serve you, angel. Hurt me if it’ll make you feel even the tiniest bit better.”

Azriaphale grabbed Crowley’s throat with one hand and squeezed until the demon’s face went red and his pupils blew out into barely pointed discs. He whimpered, but the sound came out strained. His back arched up off the mattress and he twisted back and forth, enjoying the helplessness. When Aziraphale’s eyes began to glow again, Crowley reached a shaky hand up to the angel’s soft cheek. “I can never again own the sight of you. I can never again be the only one who has witnessed your willing debasement.” The three voices were loud whispers blowing around the room. 

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek in his hand and blinked a tear from his eye. He had not considered this loss, nor had he appreciated the depth of Aziraphale’s regret. “My angel, you can reclaim the sight. I mean - change more about me. You told me you marked my neck. You can mark more of me. Never let anyone see it. Just you and me.” He smiled deliriously when Aziraphale’s eyes began to dim back to normal. Being able to comfort the angel gave him a warm feeling of importance and belonging in his chest.

“I hadn’t considered - dear, you’re already perfect, as is. Nothing I could do would improve upon -”

“Anything you do is an improvement on me, angel. I want to be yours completely. Your creation. Besides that, I always thought I would look pretty good with a few tattoos.” 

Aziraphale knelt, a knee on either side of Crowley, and looked him up and down. He slowly leaned back down to kiss his demon lightly on the forehead, then more deeply on the mouth. He placed his right hand on the left side of Crowley’s chest and put one knee between the demon’s bare legs, nudging them apart. He miracled his hard cock out of his pants, but remained clothed and pulled his face very slightly back, despite a whimper of protest from Crowley. “Go ahead, darling. I want to be inside you.”

Crowley whimpered again and wrapped one leg around Aziraphale, positioning himself to more easily take the angel’s cock. He ran his fingers up Aziraphale’s shaft and then gripped it and lined it up with his miraculously lubed hole. As Aziraphale pushed into him, heat emanated from his hand until it burned his chest. Crowley was overwhelmed by the competing sensations of his angel stretching him with his cock and burning him with his hand. He moaned as Aziraphale put his weight the hand on his chest and replaced the hand on his neck. At first, Aziraphale’s hand was light on his throat, simply a possessive reminder, but as he began to thrust into the demon more rapidly, he started to squeeze. Crowley’s eyes fell shut and he was overwhelmed by pleasure and pain. He rocked his hips in time with Aziraphale, reveling in his own submission. “Angel, p-p-please -” he breathed, too wrapped up in the pleasure to know what he was begging for.

“Shh, darling. You don’t need to beg now. You’re such a good little pet for me. I’m so proud of you. You know I love you, don’t you dear? Please tell me.” He let up on Crowley’s throat.

“I - I - I know, angel,” Crowley said with effort.

“No, darling. Say it.” As he spoke, Aziraphale ran his finger down Crowley’s chest in a winding pattern, looping around on his taut stomach and burning him the whole way.

“You love me. I know that you love me.”

“And?”

“And that - that I’m important to you. And that you care about me and like being around me. And that I’m - I’m everything to you.” Crowley felt so tense in his stomach that he was almost sick, but Aziraphale’s soft smile made his heart flutter.

“That’s right darling. Now, I’m going to cum inside you.”

“Wait, angel, I want to taste it. I want the taste of you to linger in my mouth when you put me back in the closet.” Aziraphale looked at him with almost too much warmth to bear for a moment, until his mouth fell open as he sped up his thrusts. The rhythm of his hips became unsteady and he pulled out quickly, gripping his cock at the base.

“Get on your knees, demon,” he said as he stood up beside the bed. Crowley crawled down to the floor and kneeled, looking up into Azriaphale’s eyes and opening his mouth. Aziraphale looked down into golden eyes and licked his lips with just the tip of his tongue as he began to stroke himself. 

“Angel, you look debauched. Half-lidded, pink-cheeked . . . please, let me touch you. I want to be the one to make you feel good.” He clenched his fists in his lap with the effort of keeping his hands still.

“No, darling. You may watch. I rather . . . like the way you look at me when I don’t allow you to touch me.”

Crowley squirmed slightly as he watched Aziraphale pleasure himself, blue eyes never leaving his golden ones. He couldn’t help but glance from Aziraphale’s pumping hand to his flushed face and back. He wanted to touch so badly he considered breaking the rules, but decided against it. His lip hurt and he realized he was chewing it. His cock throbbed with his arousal. The idea that his angel was pleasuring himself to the sight of him made Crowley feel warm and gooey with love and arousal. When Aziraphale’s head tipped back, he leaned in and pushed his forked tongue out of his mouth to catch the cum as it shot out. Aziraphale’s breath came out shakily as he watched his demon gratefully take his cum into his mouth and across his face. Painting across that pretty face with his cum made Aziraphale lightheaded. Crowley eagerly licked his lips, looking seductively at Aziraphale and making a show of his sluttiness. Aziraphale looked him up and down as he put himself back into his pants and began to rebutton his vest. He cleared his throat and spoke, trying to push down his nearly desperate desire to spend every moment touching Crowley. “You look lovely darling. I will take some time to further design your new decorations. In the meantime, please think about who we will be kidnapping from Hell.”

Crowley shivered and stared beseechingly into Aziraphale’s eyes. The sudden change in the angel’s mood hurt him. He felt cold and worthless. “I have an idea, but you might not enjoy it.”

“Well, tell me about it in a moment.” Aziraphale pulled a soft, warm cloth out of nowhere and used it to gently clean Crowley’s face. Crowley sputtered theatrically but privately felt the cold rejection being warmed by love. When his face was clean, Aziraphale softly patted the small wound above Crowley’s eyebrow. “You hurt my pet, didn’t you Crowley? Did you do it on purpose?”

Crowley’s face went hot with shame. “I’m sorry. I just - I -I - I get so bored in there. I mean, it’s so dark and silent and it feels like it’ll last forever. I’m sorry, I know I’m making excuses and I’m not supposed to do it.”

Aziraphale watched him speak, nodding along until he was done. “Spread your legs, dearest. I’ll have to punish you.” 

Crowley’s flagging erection began to come back as he spread his legs for his angel, but Aziraphale knelt down and pressed his palm against it, using his magic to push it inward and replace it with a vagina. Crowley felt objectified and possessed and spread his legs a little wider, reveling in the submission. He wanted to know what would happen to him but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. The debasement was overwhelming, and almost entirely good.

“Close your eyes darling.” Crowley looked at him, exasperated, and he pursed his lips defensively. “Yes, yes, I know. I’m theatrical. Indulge me.”

Crowley rolled his eyes and then closed them, sighing. His sigh quickly turned into a gasp when he felt something pushing into his newly created hole. It stretched him until it was slightly uncomfortable and the part of it that wasn’t inside him rested against his clit.

“Open your eyes.” When he did, he saw possessive arousal on Aziraphale’s face.

“Angel, this doesn’t feel like a punishment so far.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised you’re enjoying it, little jade that you are. But you won’t enjoy it after it’s given you your fifteenth orgasm without rest. Now, up you get.”

Crowley’s mouth dropped open and he stood up obediently. His stomach clenched as he walked toward the closet and the panic began to close his throat. He turned toward Aziraphale to beg for any other punishment, but the angel’s eyes ran up and down his body with such a beautiful mixture of love and lust that he couldn’t bear to let him down.

“What was your idea, my dear?” Aziraphale asked, a mischievous look on his face.

“Well, I thought we could - oh, OH!” Suddenly, Crowley felt an intense vibration against his clit and a duller vibration inside him, on his g-spot. Aziraphale smiled but raised his eyebrow expectantly. “I uh, well I - I thought we c-c-could bring you into uhhhh, into Hell as my slave. Rooooolllle-reversal, y’know? And then I could uhm. Offer to let someone ummm, to let them see what you can do. Just the three of us. And then we’ll take them.” Crowley fell back against the wall beside the closet, his back thumping somewhat painfully on the wall. He arched his back, groaning as he looked into Aziraphale’s unsympathetic eyes.

“What a lovely idea, dear boy. We shall talk more about it when you finish your punishment. I must admit, I originally planned to leave you in there for two weeks, but after six days I simply missed you too much. We’ll see how long I last this time. Step on in. I’ve made it a bit bigger,and removed all the shelves and assorted items so that you can more comfortably take whichever form you choose. It’ll still be dark, and silent, but you can lie down or even pace a bit this time.”

The idea that he was less than halfway through the isolation made Crowley want to cry, but the improved conditions made him feel like he was capable of enduring it. His hips worked helplessly against the toy inside him and he groaned, his pussy tightening around it. “Angel, please.”

Aziraphale looked at him, worrying his lip with obvious lust. His eyes raked up and down the lithe body, making Crowley feel sexy in a debauched, vulnerable way. “Not yet,” he said, shaking his head decisively. “Once you’re in the closet, you can have as many as you like. And many more, I’m sure. Maybe I’ll even make it stop once in a while,” he said, grinning and pulling a small remote out of his pocket to fidget with. “Now go inside, dear.”

Crowley stepped forward and hugged him tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before he turned and stepped into the closet. The door closed behind him and he adjusted his eyes to the low light so he could see his surroundings. Beside him was a full length mirror. His skin tingled with excitement when he saw himself. The mark on his throat, like a collar denoting his owned status. The black handprint on his chest with a corona of lighter grey around it, a long, black serpent emerging from the palm and looping down his chest and across his stomach. And, embarrassingly, white angel wings sweeping out from the top of his pussy to his upper thighs. He stared at his markings and focused on the pleasure from the toy, giving himself over to the pleasure of obsession as he reached orgasm, watching the way the serpent writhed supernaturally as he did, wiggling across his skin as if alive. He couldn’t recover from his orgasm, however, because the vibration continued without pause. He whined and rocked his hips up and down, his head falling back against the wall behind him. His arms dangled down behind him, his back arched so that his hips jutted forward. He squeezed his thighs together but it only brought the toy against him harder. His second orgasm ripped through him and he fell to the floor, back sliding down the wall as he made a breathy, choked sound in his throat. He closed his eyes and imagined Aziraphale pushing the toy into him, calling him a good boy, looking at him with love and arousal and rewarding him with orgasms, only wanting to make him feel good. Thoughts of Aziraphale were warm but heavy, almost too heavy. Inevitably, he thought of how long he would be alone, without his angel, and the thought expanded rapidly, threatening to shatter his ribcage and his willpower. He folded over himself, curling into the smallest ball he could and realized he wouldn’t be able to change forms without disrupting his punishment. He held on his knees, pressed his forehead against the floor, and rocked back and forth quickly and minutely. He whined high as he approached a third orgasm, his clit beginning to hurt. “Aziraphale! Please!” he whispered as he came painfully.

Aziraphale stood outside the closet, fidgeting. Crowley’s moans were painfully tempting. His cock throbbed in his slacks and he considered opening the door, but he knew he would just succumb to jealousy again if he did. He hoped that Crowley’s extreme submission would ease his possessive rage, but he worried that he had ruined their dynamic. He stepped back, smoothing his lapels as be put some distance between himself and the alluring moans in the closet. With a snap of his fingers, he trapped all the sound inside the closet, keeping himself safe from temptation. As he got ready for bed, he decided to set the timer on the remote for two hours on, two hours off all night. Though he didn’t need to sleep, he wanted to quickly pass some of the time that separated him from Crowley. 

He remembered Crowley’s self-inflicted wound and guilt stabbed through his chest into his stomach. He hated himself for doing that to Crowley again. Despite his guilt, he couldn’t promise himself he wouldn’t do it again. The jealousy was too great to be predictable. As soon as his thoughts touched on the jealousy, he began to feel hot all over, but he directed his anger into planning. Though he hadn’t yet let Crowley in on it, Aziraphale had made the decision not to rejoin Heaven. Watching those bad, bad angels looking at Crowley like he was an object, their object to possess, had severed his allegiance to them. He wasn’t sure whether he could involve Crowley in his plan without endangering him, but the second he figured out how, he would tell him everything. Somehow, when they kidnapped the demon, he would convince them to bring more of their kind up to Heaven and turn on the angels after being subservient long enough to gain their trust. If he wasn’t certain the demon would follow him into any danger he walked toward, he wouldn’t feel so compelled to keep him in the dark about his upcoming rebellion. And then there was the possibility of Falling . . . he knew Crowley would put himself in danger to prevent that, and he wouldn’t allow it. Crowley’s devotion filled him with warm love and cold guilt. He knew, as he always had, that he was not worthy of the expansive and unwavering love of a soul so kind and so bright as Crowley.


End file.
